Restoring a Heart
by Erosaf
Summary: When Crown Prince Nova of Mirkwood suddenly shows up in Rivendell, Elrond finds himself headed to Mirkwood. There he meets Nova's little brother, and feels a lightness he's not felt since Celebrian left for the Grey Havens. Can Legolas help Elrond's heart to heal? Warning, will contain male/male relationships. So please don' read if this is not your thing.
1. Chapter 1 - Unexpected

It had been quite some time since he'd seen anyone from Mirkwood coming his way. The last time he had been there, it had been to help Thranduil after the attack of the fire drake, Smaug. Quite some time he had spent healing Thranduil's face. It had proven impossibly to completely heal, even for him, Elrond of Imladris, known to be one of the best healers in Aman.

With some help however, he'd been able to help Thranduil to hide the scarring, not to mention his almost completely blind eye from sight, since he knew how much of a blight scarring was for his kin. He had done more than he normally would have for his friend, but that was something good friends did.

Now though it had been several hundred years since he had left his friends side, and he did miss him, as well as the others in his family. Or what remained anyway, of the Elven-king's family. His wife, Maele had been trapped by Smaug at the time, who had been about to eat her. Thranduil had managed to get between her and the drake at one point, but the drake had sent him flying across the room with one foot before breathing fire after him, fire aimed at the damage his talons had already done.

When Thranduil had been brought to him after the battle with the fire drake, Prince Nova having explained what he could once he's brought his father to the healers wing, and directly to Elrond, Elrond had gotten to work. Were it not for Vilya, Elrond knew he would have fainted from exhaustion several times while trying to help his friend in every way he could possibly. He had been so determined to heal that scarring until it was gone.

Maele had never been found after that fateful day. Like several other women who had gone missing during the drake's attack no sign was found of her. It was assumed the drake had taken them back to his lair in the Lonely Mountain, and no one had wanted to give chase after the mighty beast. Elladan and Elrohir, alongside Nova had wanted to go after the drake, but Elrond and the others had forbidden it as any attempt would have led only to death.

I failed him, he thought to himself as he worked through more paperwork which Erestor had brought to him.

The paperwork he had been looking at bored him. Ever since Celebrian had left him to sail for Valinor, there had been so very little for Elrond to hold onto, other than his three children. It had broken his heart when she had decided that their union was over and that she was leaving. He had had no say in the matter, and it had been her mother who had told him of her daughters' choice.

Galadriel had even gone so far in her own grief over her daughters' choice to leave, to initially blame Elrond himself for causing it. They had had quite the argument over what had happened until the twins and Celeborn stepped in to separate them. Celeborn had later come to see him, while he was quite upset and explained why Galadriel was really furious.

He remembered the time when he had been kicked out of the healers wing, his healers wing, quite well due to Celebrian's wishes.

Elrond paced outside the healers' room where he knew Celebrain was, waiting for a healer to say something to him. Not being about to be near her at the moment was trying at best. He just could not understand why his wife, of all people, should be afraid of her.

After what seemed like hours of waiting, one of the healers came out.

"What's going on in there?" Elrond demanded, rather short tempered at the moment. Him, being irate was not a good thing.

The healer grimaced. "I don't quite know how to tell you this, Lord Elrond..."

"Just spit it out."

The woman seemed rather sympathetic in expression as she next spoke. "Lady Celebrain told us that one of the orcs... it..." she swallowed. "It... forced itself on her."

Elrond's pupil's narrows to black slits in his eyes. "It what? You can't be serious!"

"It's true, My Lord. We have checked to see if she's injured internally in that area and she has been. Only such a thing could cause such wounds in that part of her. She's asking we allow no men in her room. Else I would let you see her."

Elrond cursed, quite profusely at that one. Something he was not known to do.

"What's going on here?" a male voice sounded as Erestor came down the hallway. He seemed to take one look at Elrond when he reached them, and then pulled Elrond away. "Come, my friend, you should take your anger elsewhere."

"You don't know what I just got told, Erestor," Elrond replied, pulling himself free. "Leave me be." He then stalked off, heading out into the gardens, to spend some time alone. He needed to pull himself together.

Staying away from her had been hard. When she had left, he had not been able to watch her leave for Lothlórien. He had been beside himself with guilt though Erestor and the others all said he'd done all he could for her given the circumstances.

_Erestor said I didn't come out once from my room for over two weeks,_ he thought. He knew he had not felt that he could face anyone after what happened to his love. It had taken a surprise visit from Thranduil to get him out, though he later learnt that had been planned by Glorfindel.

Now though he was struggling once more with his life. Starting to question why he was the one left with the burden of a love gone across the seas, never to be with him again, never to touch him again.

So stuck in his reverie, he did not hear the knock on the door, or the elf coming in.

"Prince Nova is here, Lord Elrond."


	2. Chapter 2 - Interruptions, Unwanted

The grey eyes snapped up at the voice, as Elrond wondered who had dared to come into his study without being asked to enter by him. It was Erestor? _Erestor never does that! _He frowned. "You'd better have a good reason for just coming in without asking first, Erestor." Being his advisor, Elrond should not have to remind Erestor about that rule, and yet, Erestor had entered without permission. _Why?_ That was certainly not like him at all. Of all the people in Imladris, he was the least expected to do this.

"I did knock, but you did not hear me, Elrond. A habit you seem to have formed. This is not the first time you've failed to answer someone knocking on the door. People are starting to wonder about you," Erestor began, not seeming bothered by Elrond's sharp tongue, but then it took quite a bit to cause` the dark haired elf to react to anything.

Elrond rolled his eyes. _You're not the one who had their heart ripped in two because of orcs._ He knew Erestor knew what had happened to Celebrían, though it had certainly taken Elrond quite some time to tell Erestor about that one, but still he should know better than to just come in because Elrond hadn't answered. "What did you want?" He couldn't get the sharpness out of his voice right now. _I just want to be left alone!_

"Prince Nova has arrived, Elrond, with quite a few guards. He's already been welcomed, and been shown to his chambers for the time he's here."

_Nova?_ He was a bit surprised at that one indeed. _What is the Crown Prince of Mirkwood doing here?_ This was unexpected news. "Did he say why?"

"Only that Thranduil sent him with a message for you. I asked if I could pass it on, since you were not likely to want to talk to.." Erestor stopped at the annoyed gaze Elrond was giving him at that.

_He's making excuses for me?_ Elrond sure did not like that. It was not something that was necessary in the slightest in his eyes. "Do not make excuses for me when it comes to those elves! I will always have time for those my old friend sends here!" This time there was anger in his voice. Erestor knew how fond of Thranduil and his sons' Elrond was. They were all quite good friends, and Nova had come to stay here for a white once. Elrond had found him quite easy to get to know. The younger son, Legolas, was meant to be coming at some point soon.

Elrond really was not thrilled at the moment. If it was one thing he did not like people causing him to seem in front of others, it was looking like he was weak. _How many times have I gone off to fight when you've been here keeping an eye on things?_ He was not a weak leader, and that was something he was very aware of.

This time Erestor looked at the ground for a moment. "Wait just a moment, Elrond, I did not for a moment say anything about what's going on here. I just said that you had other matters to attend to."

"I'll bet everyone else who was there knew what you really meant," Elrond replied. Even if Nova had been fooled by those words, he knew the others in Imladris would not have been. The elfling only needed to ask one other person and he would know what really went on here.

"At least the young prince does not know what's going on here," Erestor replied.

Elrond shook his head. It was not something he was able to believe all that easily. Not after what Glorfindel had done some time ago by getting Thranduil to come and visit behind Elrond's back like that. "How can we be sure of that? Do you not think Thranduil may have told him after that little stunt Glorfindel pulled behind my back to get him here?"

Thranduil having been here with his family had been but a bittersweet moment in Elrond's long years. He had been pleased to see his old friend, yes, but seeing Maele back then had not been easy for him. That had not been long after Celebrían had left for the Grey Havens. Seeing his friend so happy had helped a little, despite the painful throb that had grown inside him while Maele was around. At least he had somewhat been able to help Thranduil when Maele had vanished. Seeing his friend hurting from losing her had not been something easy for him to witness at all.

"Let him know that I will greet him at dinner," Elrond replied. He knew it was getting close to time for the evening meal after all, though time had seemed to drag on as he worked through all the paperwork. Besides, he would have to freshen up a bit since they had a guest, not that he would not have even if there were no guests.

Erestor nodded. "You wish to be alone until then?"

Elrond nodded. "Were Elladan and Elrohir with him?"

"They were, travelling back with him yes, but something came up along the way, thanks to a group of Dunedain being met along the way. The two of them went with them to help out."

Elrond sighed. That was like his sons' indeed. They had a habit of heading off with the Dunedain whenever they met them. He knew they would come back when they could, but not a moment sooner.

"You may go."

He knew he would get up soon to go and get himself all refreshed once more. He would do as best he could to seem interested in what Nova had to say to him, at the very least.


	3. Chapter 3 - What brought you here, Nova?

He knew that dinner would take some time tonight, considering they had a guest. If it was one thing Imladris was known for, it was making sure that guests were well looked after while they stayed no matter how long it happened to be. _I really hope no more dwarves are brought this way_. It had been a challenge indeed feeding the dwarves that had been heading for Erebor. He hadn't minded the halfling that had been amongst them quite as much. _I wonder how Bilbo is doing amongst all those dwarves._

Now was not the time to think about the group that had left without Gandalf, who'd hurried after them not long after. No, he had a guest to deal with, and one who he knew quite well by now. By now he was heading down to join the others where they would be waiting for the feast he knew Erestor would have sorted out in his stead. _Useful having him around as much as he sometimes irks me._

It did not take him long to reach where the others all were, knowing all his closer friends would be there at the very least. Not to mention Arwen would be, and she was the only one of his children at home right now. He knew though that Nova had been seeing someone else who lived amongst his people, and no doubt she might be there as well.

Iswen was in all truth Erestor's niece, but he had raised her after his sister and her mate were killed by orcs. It was because Erestor held the role of being Elrond's advisor that Iswen also lived in Elrond's home. He knew Iswen and Arwen had become quite good friends.

Of course the moment he entered the large chamber Erestor noticed him. He could see Nova talking with Iswen, as he'd thought. _I wonder when there will be talk of her joining Nova in his home-land?_ One day he knew that would happen, but perhaps not for some time yet. He knew Erestor would be keeping an eye on those two at the moment. That at least left him free to think about what was going on at the moment. It had been some time since he had been at one of these gatherings.

_Why should I be here if there is nothing really here for me?_ He thought. Then he saw Arwen smiling in his direction and he knew it was mainly his children that kept him from fading at times. _I need something more than just them_. When they were not there, he certainly struggled to keep himself as he should be, as others saw him. Unfortunately, as soon as he sat down next to Erestor, the Woodland Prince noticed he had joined them, and turned toward him.

He knew that now he would really have to pay attention and see what the young prince wanted this time he was here. There was no chance this was merely a pleasure trip, since no warning had been sent in advance of the young prince's arrival.

"I apologise for not greeting you sooner, Nova," he said finally. "I have been very busy this day."

Nova smiled. "No one knew I was coming, Lord Elrond. There is nothing to apologise for on your part. If anyone should, it should be me. I should have sent a message ahead, but there was no time."

"What is going on in the Woodland Realm?" Elrond asked. If there was no time to send a messenger, then something clearly was going on there. He could only hope that Thranduil was alright, since it was rare that he sent one of his sons out here these days.

"My father and brother are both fine, but it seems that my father wishes to head towards Erebor," Nova replied. "he sent me here in the hope that you would be able to help him. You see, Smaug has awoken, and for the moment seems to be attacking Laketown. You can imagine that is not the problem when it comes to my father. No, he is more concerned with the aftermath, should the fire-drake be slain somehow. I know my father wishes to recover from Erebor the things that belong to my people, and I have the feeling he asked me to come to you because of this."

Nova paused as the food was brought out, and took what he wanted.

"Go on," Elrond replied, as he got some food for himself. He did not like where this was going. Why was Thranduil so obsessed over treasure, when people's lives were coming to their end at the talons of the drake that had taken Maele from him? Elrond remembered the devastation the drake had caused the Woodland Realm. _What if Smaug is victorious? Surely he'll turn his rage against Thranduil too._

"My adar hope that you will help him to reclaim what is his, what the dwarves stole from our people back in the early years of this Age."

There was something in the younger elf's voice that made Elrond a little weary. "You do not seem as though you agree, or that you think I may not be interested in helping him." Elrond sighed. "I told your father that so long as I lived, I would help him where I could. Though I do not agree with this quest of his, for stealing from the dwarves will only make things worse, I will not break my promise to him." He sighed. "In the morning I will discuss this with Glorfindel, and we will sort out what men we can send. I will come myself, Erestor can handle here in my absence."

Perhaps the trip out to the Woodland Realm was something he needed. He paused. "What of the dwarves that came your way? They would have passed through to get to Erebor..."

"My adar offered them help, but the leader of them refused his help. Needless to say, they won't be welcomed back into our land."

Elrond sighed. "Somehow that does not surprise me. I met the same arrogance out of their little leader when they arrived here with Gandalf. Thorin is one exceptionally stubborn dwarf when it comes to talking to our kin."

At that, Nova laughed. "Stubborn might just be an understatement when it comes to that particular Naugrim."

Translation:

Adar – father

Naugrim - dwarf


	4. Chapter 4 - Strategy Talks

**Chapter 4 - Strategy Talks**

The next morning, Elrond soon had Glorfindel and Erestor join him in his study. They needed to discuss why Nova was here, and what they could do for him. Of the three, only Elrond knew why Nova was here completely. Elrond knew that was why he'd asked the other two to join him that morning, before he'd retired for the evening, last night.

"I guess you're both wondering why Nova suddenly showed up without warning," he began.

"Yes, it's not like them to send no word ahead of a visit here," Erestor replied. "He would say nothing of it, and not even Iswen has he told anything about his reason for coming here. It is as though there is some great secret about this visit." He was frowning, it seemed he did not like not knowing what was going on at all.

"You called us here because you know the reason, didn't you, Elrond?" Glorfindel asked, watching Elrond carefully.

The constantly watching blond elf's gaze was rather unsettling for Elrond. "I do, and there was good reason for him not to want to tell anyone before me," Elrond replied. "My family and his are very close after all. Thranduil and I have been friends a very long time. He brings news that the dwarves, Mithrandir and Bilbo have passed through the Woodland Realm, and that accursed fire-drake, Smaug has been awoken."

Glorfindel grimaced. He knew all too well what had happened the last time that particular drake had been seen wreaking havoc upon Middle Earth. "This is not good. That drake is too powerful."

"It is said that his attention is for the moment, centered on Laketown and its immediate surroundings. Thranduil has chosen not to help the humans who live down there. No, he has turned his eye toward reclaiming what Thorin's people apparently stole from him, but he knows that doing so is going to become dangerous, should Smaug fall. That is why he has sent young Nova here, to ask me for assistance."

"I'm assuming his people have not recovered from the time when Smaug attacked?" Glorfindel asked.

"I would assume not," Elrond replied. "Though I am willing to help, I will not enter Erebor if Smaug is slain. I will not fight against those dwarves, even if Thranduil were to ask. I would rather stay behind and help Nova while Thranduil heads off after whatever it is he wants back from the dwarves.

Erestor smiled. "I see what you're thinking of Elrond. What if you and Glorfindel travel over there with whoever is willing to go? I can stay here and keep an eye on things while you're gone, it is no big deal."

"Only if when I get back, you take some time off. You've been doing far too much more than you should be, and I too little," Elrond replied. He did not want Erestor getting too stressed out from all of the work that was being done.

"Perhaps this trip into the Woodland Realm is what you need to get back on your feet, Elrond," Erestor replied. "Depends on what you're like when you return as to whether I take that time off or not, alright?" Everyone knew he did not like taking time off. "From now until them, I will look after here, that leaves you free to plan."

Elrond sighed. Erestor could be infuriatingly stubborn on the topic of taking time for himself. He knew that all too well about the other dark haired elf could be hard to reason with at times, even for him. "Very well," he replied. _Some way or another I will see to it that you take a break_, he thought. "I will let Nova know what we've decided. Glorfindel, I'll leave you with the role of sorting out the role of who is coming with us on this rather silly quest Thranduil wants."

The golden haired Balrog slayer nodded. "I will be back before the day is out to tell you."

Elrond nodded. "Very well." He looked over at Erestor. "Could you let Nova know that I'd like a word? I daresay he'll be out in the garden." That had been Nova's favorite place to be during the half year he had spent here every so often back when he was several centuries younger.

A moment later, Elrond was alone once more in his study, and while he had the chance he started to look through the paperwork piled up on his desk. Some perhaps he would be able to get done. _Even if I locked it away, I know Erestor would find and deal with it before I get back._ He would rather leave as little as he could lying around for Erestor to find.

Soon he heard someone knocking on his door.

"Come in," he called, smiling when he saw that it was indeed Nova.

"You asked to talk to me, Lord Elrond?"

"I did. I've spoken to Erestor and Glorfindel about why you came. The three of us decided that Glorfindel and I will come to help your people. There will be other warriors coming, how many depends on who is willing. I will not join Thranduil in claiming back whatever the dwarves took from him. I would rather stay in the city and help you when you need it while your father is away and busy, if that is alright."

Nova grinned. "That I would certainly not mind," he replied. "I am sure adar will be pleased as well that you've come at least. I know Legolas will be happy to see you as well. He's always asking when you'll next visit, or at least he used to, while he was still elfling. I'm sure that has not changed though."

Elrond chuckled. "We've all become rather close." He paused. "Speaking of people getting rather close to each other, have you told Thranduil about Iswen yet?"

Nova went a little red. "Yes I have, and that is something I should talk to Erestor about," he replied. "At least my father does not disapprove of her."

Elrond smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. Erestor should not be a problem for you. Good luck though, for he's certainly one stubborn elf when it comes to her, and she's not evne his daughter, rather his niece."

Nova chuckled. "I'll be fine, Elrond really. I better go talk to him."

"Go on then."

Yes it seemed that going to the Woodland Realm was a good thing. He was already in lighter spirits just from talking to the young prince, bazaar as that was.


	5. Chapter 5 - On the Move

The next morning the valley of Imladris was very busy. At least one hundred and fifty elves, excluding the Sindar from the Woodland Realm, were moving about, gathering what they needed. Elrond was amongst those down in the armour room, pulling his own silver edged copper armour on. Though it had been a while since he'd worn it, it was not so uncommon sight as once it had been. There had been orcs near his borders every so often, and he usually led his warriors out to handle them. After all, he knew it was his ring they'd be after if they managed to get in.

_I don't know how many of them I've killed near the entrance to this valley,_ he thought. It was getting ridiculous. Perhaps going away like this would give his people some reprieve from having to deal with the vile brutes. _They deserve the deaths they've been given._ He was always willing to punish the brutes, after they had taken Celebrían from him. That was something he would never be able to forget. _No, don't think of her now, Elrond!_ He scolded himself. _You need to focus on what is going on now. Your friend needs your help!_

Elrond smiled though as he tightened the last of his armour, before heading over to collect his sword and bow. _Who knows which I will have more use for while we are away?_

While he had had some time to himself the day before after speaking with Nova, he had done as much of that paperwork as he could himself. He knew he'd come back to having very little to do when it came ot that, if Erestor wasn't completely bombarded by the extra work he had taken on in Elronds' absence.

Arwen had told him that sometime soon she planned on heading out to visit Galdriel and the others in Lothlórien, but she was not sure when, only that there was a chance he may not be here when he returned. He knew she would stay safe. So long as Erestor knew she had gone, he was happy. He turned to head out towards where all the horses who would be going would be waiting in the courtyard.

Everything had been taken care of overnight for the time that he was away, and he knew Erestor was more than up to the challenge of keeping Imladris in line. Spotting his black horse standing close to Asfaloth, he walked over towards the black stallion. Glorfindel was already settled on Asfaloth, but he had seemed exceptionally eager to be on the move once more.

"I never seem to be able to beat you," Elrond commented, as he glanced around to see whether any of his children were around.

Glorfindel chuckled lightly. "Once you were able to, Elrond. One day you may well be able to do so again. At least you seem to be in a better mood than you were when I saw you the day before yesterday."

"I think that may well have to do with what is going on over in the Woodland Realm," Elrond replied. "Getting away from Imladris seems to be something I've needed." It felt good that he was able to admit that he needed to get away from his home. He knew he would want to come back soon enough, despite how much easier things were when he was away from al his duties here. For many of those there certainly were.

Elrond swung up into the saddle as the group of twenty one elves from the Woodland Realm came out, as well as many more from Imladris who were coming. Noticing Erestor had come out as well, Elrond had his horse walk over to him.

"We will be back as soon as we can be, Erestor, but I am not sure how long this will take."

Erestor nodded. "No need to worry, Elrond. Things will be fine here. I daresay those orcs will follow you."

Elrond exhaled. "That would not surprise me, no. At least a few in the Woodland Realm know of the trouble we've had from them and why. Nova being one who knows but only after I told Thranduil he could tell him." He had been very careful who he allowed to know about Vilya, because of what the ring was. "I doubt you'll have any trouble from orcs while I'm gone. They always follow me wherever I go."

The stupid brutes had yet to learn that he was not in the habit of travelling alone very often, and when he seldom did he always left under the cover of night. Otherwise he was usually one elf amongst a score of others, so that he was well protected no matter what came of him. He would always protect Vilya. The ring of air came first, when it came to him.

Erestor nodded. "Good luck with everything that happens over in the Woodland Realm, Elrond. Who knows what you'll face in that forest."

"Oh I have faced the dangers there before. Giant spiders and of course, more orcs. Nothing I can't handle should there be a need while Thranduil is away with most of his warriors." Elrond grinned. The spiders, though troublesome, never could last long against the elves who dwelled in that forest. Add Vilya's power to the mix and the spiders would be forced to flee quite quickly.

Elrond looked back at the mass of horses behind him. Yes, everyone had found their horse and mounted by now. Glorfindel smiled over at him, Nova now beside him.

"Time to move," he muttered, before he turned his horse towards the stone bridges that led out of Imladris. As his horse trotted forward, he glanced back over his shoulder to notice two other elves had now joined Erestor. _When did they get back?_ He recognised his sons standing beside his councillor. _I would have liked to speak with them before I left. That is a shame indeed. _


	6. Chapter 6 - Arrival

Elrond smiled as several weeks later, he saw the massive forest that was coming into his sight. As they closed in on the forest edge, Nova seemed to slow his horse down however. "What is it?" Elrond asked, after getting his own mount to slow down once more. What was on the younger elf's mind now that they were close to his home?

Nova looked over at him. "There have been many spiders of late in the woods harassing my people. Since the dwarves passed through, my father commanded all gates be closed and that no one goes in or out without his permission. While I and the others of my realm are expected, none of you are."

Elrond winced at the meaning behind the young elf's words. It seemed that Thranduil had not been certain enough that he could come to pass an order that would allow Elrond and his people to enter the city when they reached the gates. "Is there anything that can be done about that?"

Nova smiled. "I had never thought for a second that you would refuse to help my adar in any way. I'll send one of the others in ahead of us to let him know that you have come and how many came with you. By the time we get to the gates we should not have a problem. Not even I can overrule my fathers orders to those who watch the gate to the city."

Elrond nodded. That seemed to be all that could be done for the moment. He watched on as Nova signaled for one of his warriors to come up and join him.

"Go on ahead and find my father. Tell him that Elrond has come and how many came with him to help."

The older elf nodded, and then dismounted from his steed, before walking into the shade of one of the trees. Elrond watched as the Sindar paused and without looking above him, leapt up into the air, catching a hold of a branch that was over his head at least three times as high as his height. The Sindar then swung up onto it, ran along the thick branch and out of sight.

The rest of the company continued into the forest, a bit slower now they were amongst the thick trees. It was not long however before the Sindar who Nova sent ahead called down to them once more.

"We have a slight issue, Prince Nova."

"What is it?" Nova asked, looking up into the tree that the other Sindar was in.

"The giant spiders are back and are attacking the gate. It has already taken quite some damage and will not hold long. You father will have to lead his troops out soon." The scout replied.

Nova cursed.

Elrond thought for a few moments. This was not a good thing for them to be arriving in the middle of… but perhaps he could help the rest of the young Prince's people.

"Nova, lead the way, but do not get too close. I believe I can end this before too many lives are lost," he said.

"And how do you intend to do that, Lord Elrond?" the prince asked.

"With a little help from the air itself." Elrond smiled. He knew what he was planning on doing. He just hoped that this would work and that few lives as possible were lost before he was able to do what he planned. Vilya was about to be of help to Thranduil and his soldiers.

Nova nodded, seeming to get the point that he was implying from his words. The wind was quite powerful when it was ones ally. The prince rode off, leading everyone quickly through the woods, to where a slight ridge overlooked the city, before he halted once more. Elrond moved up beside him on his black horse, looking down at the mass of spiders attacking the city. There were elves amongst the horrendous beasts now, fighting to defend the city.

Murmuring words in Sindarin under his breath, his finger where Vilya rested gleamed with a pale sapphire blue light as a savage wind raged through the gathered elves with him and started to hurl the spiders up into the air. Elrond kept murmuring as the last spider was lifted into the air, and then the spiders seemed to be thrown into the distance by something unseen.

"Now they will threaten the city no more for some time. I do not think they will come back any time soon, for I will do that again to them." Elrond smiled at Nova. Now the city was safe and he could see the Sindarin elves retreating to behind the gate once more.

"We better get down there." Nova grinned, before getting his mount moving once more. "Don't want to miss the gates being open once more. That would be tiresome."

The large host of elves hurried towards the gates, and just as they were about to close, Elrond heard a male voice calling out.

"Adar! Look! Nova's back! And look! He's brought company!"

_Is that Legolas who's spotted us?_ If so the younger son of Thranduil sounded like he had fully grown up by now. That was something that surprised Elrond in a way. _Has it truly been that long since I was last here?_

"Open the gate!" came the command from Thranduil.

The gates swung open once more, allowing all of the coming elves entrance into the city. Elrond stayed beside Nova as he entered, with Glorfindel on the other side. It was Glorfindel's appearance that caused many of the Sindar to gasp and stare at the blond elf.

Elrond slowed his horse to a walk as he neared where Thranduil stood next to an young archer that could only be Prince Legolas. Well, he knew the best thing to say to him as a greeting. Elrond grinned as he looked down at his old friend, knowing this was something that would make him laugh.

"Not the first time I've had to save your life, Thranduil."


	7. Chapter 7 - Reception

Thranduil snorted at Elrond's words. "We had no way to know that you would indeed be coming, mellon-nin. No one thought to send word ahead." At this last point his gaze shifted to his eldest son.

"Nay adar. I did send one of our people in ahead of us when we reached the border of the forest while the rest of us followed a bit slower behind. It was then we heard of the spiders attacking the gates, and hurried on," Nova replied.

"You would doubt that I would come to help you, old friend?" Elrond asked. That had stung a bit, considering he had always helped the Sindar when there was a need for him. Thranduil was such a close friend, and he found it a bit insulting that Thranduil would doubt him. Elrond sighed. This was not the sort of greeting that he would have expected.

He was also uncomfortably aware of the younger Prince's eyes constantly watching him, as he swung down from his mount's saddle. _Why is Legolas staring at me?_ That hardly seemed to be appropriate of the young prince.

"I will say this much now, Thranduil, I will not join you in attacking Erebor. I will not fight against those I once welcomed into Rivendell. Though the rest of the elves who came with me shall fight, and aide you I will not. When the time comes for all of you to head for Erebor, Glorfindel will command them."

Elrond kept his eyes on Thranduil, waiting to see how that news would be received. He knew Thranduil would have expected him to come with him. Not to mention he was trying to ignore Legolas' unstopping staring.

If anything, the only reaction to his words was Tharanduil's pupils thinning a bit. Not to mention the voice that came out was a little cold. "Then why did you bother to come yourself?"

Elrond of course, was not bothered by that tone of voice in the slightest. He knew Thranduil was merely confused as to why he would not fight, and annoyed that he had dared to say so to his face out in public like this. "Without you here, who is Nova meant to ask when he is unsure of what to do? He told me that you will go to Erebor yourself. That is why I came, so that should he be in need of help, I will be able to guide him."

Thranduil snorted. "I would not leave my son in charge of my kingdom if I did not think that he was ready to do so, Elrond." He paused, seeming to be somewhat insulted by Elrond, even if he was only acting. "I think this is not a discussion for out here though." He turned his eyes away from Elrond. "Come, Nova, Legolas." The Sindar looked over his shoulder. "You remember where you stayed last time you were here, Elrond? You can use the same room again."

Elrond did indeed remember. The room had been good that he had had. Certainly much more like home was. He would be comfortable enough in there. So long as he got some time to himself at least. He knew that he would be able to find some time somewhere while Thranduil was not there. Surely by now Nova was trained enough, but he'd meant what he had said, he would help Nova should a moment arise.

When he'd first founded Rivendell with Celeborn's help, he had certainly been grateful for the helped that he'd gotten. He knew what it felt like to not know where to turn with something that had been suggested. Now though. Thanks to all the help Celeborn had given him, Imladris flourished and had a good leader who looked after his people. Elrond knew he had learnt much from Celeborn, and, later, Gil-Galad, short as that had been.

_I made many mistakes when I was only new to the role, and I was grateful when Celeborn was able to step in and help me to fix the mistakes._ Never had Celeborn simply pushed him aside so he could deal with the problem himself. _All leaders have someone to help them in the early years. _Even now, many years later, he sometimes still spoke to Celeborn of things that happened. The two of them had remained very good friends, even with the addition of Elrond marrying Celeborn's daughter.

_I know Galadriel blames me for allowing those orcs to cause` Celebrían to cross the sea, but I know Celeborn at least does not. He knows my people did all they could before that happened. He knew how badly that hurt me to allow her to leave. Celeborn knew that meant the end of our relationship, at least for Celebrían and I. I am still thankful that nothing changed between Celeborn and I._

Unknowingly he had walked his way toward the room Thranduil had mentioned, and now opened the door. Before he sniffed at the air. He could smell flowers somewhere in the room, or were they outside of its window? It was a nice touch for him at least. He had always liked to be able to smell the flowers here in the green wood while he was staying. They were different to those back in Imladris.

This room backed onto the palace garden, so he was able to see everything that had gone on in here. Smiling, the Noldor started removing his armour, carefully putting it down before changing into something more comfortable to wear. That done, he stored his armour carefully away, knowing it would not be long before someone came to find him here. Thranduil would leave soon with his army, if Smaug had fallen by now. Pleased, he was, that Glorfindel had come with him. He was certainly a most capable leader.


	8. Chapter 8 - Time Together

Elrond exhaled as he looked around the vaguely familiar room. It seemed to be the same as when he last had been here, though he was pleased to see that the blood that had stained the floor during Smaug's attack on the city had been removed. That was something that would not have been easy to do, but it had been.

A glance out of the window had him walking over. There was a tall oak tree outside his room, and he could have sworn one of the branches was drooping lower than it should be. He remembered drooping branches some time ago, but back then it had merely been one of Thranduil's sons, who had still been young elflings looking in the window at the time.

Now he knew both were grown adults, so if one of them was spying on him while he was getting changed they would be told off. When they were children it hardly mattered as much since usually anything private was generally hidden from sight by the time he saw the branch bending down under them.

His eyes searched the tree, but to his surprise there were no elves in it. _I know someone was in that tree._ Whoever had been in the tree seemed to be long gone by now; unless they had hidden around the other side where he could not see. Hiding around there was something only a coward would do, and neither of Thranduil's sons were such.

Elrond sighed, before he turned toward the door to head out and try and find his way to where he might find Thranduil. Most likely in the throne room; and it took some minutes for him to remember where things were in this palace. Even so, it was not long before he spotted one confused looking Glorfindel in the corridor ahead.

The balrog slayer was wandering about, looking around as he did.

"Glorfindel!" Elrond called.

The other elf ahead spun around at the sound of his voice. "Oh it's only you, Elrond."

_Only me? _Elrond blinked at that one. "Did you think me someone else?" He was a bit surprised to say the least at what Glorfindel had said.

"Yes. Caught one of those two Princes lurking around my doorway," Glorfindel replied. The golden haired elf shook his head. "Guess I'm going to have to get used to that while I'm here, considering how they all reacted when they spotted me."

"Yes, it seems your reputation as a Balrog slayer certainly has reached here," Elrond replied. It was something he had certainly noticed but he wasn't concerned over it. Things would work out as they usually did. "They'll get over it eventually. You'll just have to put up with it for now." He knew Glorfindel would be able to cope with that. "You'll be heading off toward Erebor sooner than you think anyway."

There was no chance that they would have to wait long before that time came. Thanduil would act as soon as he could. The sooner Smaug fell the better. As soon as he did, Elrond knew Thranduil would be mustering his forces and making ready to reclaim what Thror had supposedly kept from him under the Lonely Mountain. Elrond knew he would stand by what he said, he would not leave this city until Thranduil and his warriors were back.

"What are you doing out here, anyway, Elrond?" Glorfindel asked a few moments later.

"I was merely heading toward the throne room when I spotted you looking rather lost. I would not be surprised if Thranduil is waiting for you as well, since I told him you're the one commanding our warriors, not I. He was not exactly pleased to hear that I am not going with you all into Erebor."

"He likely just doesn't understand how you feel about challenging someone who you've eaten with," Glorfindel replied, shaking his head. "I'm sure Nova would have understood why you said that. It's a shame though; you are quite a good warrior."

"I've seen enough battles, Glorfindel," Elrond replied. He knew that he would rather not have to fight for some time, aside from the occasional group of orcs too close for comfort to Imladris. When his people were threatened, he was more than willingly to draw a sword. Imladris was his priority.

"I've no doubt you have," Glorfindel replied, "though I've seen quite the handful more than you."

"That may be so, but the sooner all these troubles depart and let us have peace once more, the better," Elrond replied. "You can't have seen too many more than me, you're only two decades older than me, not to mention you spent some time in the halls of Mandos. Had that not happened, you'd still be older than me, and though others might think you're younger than I, I'd never consider it."

He knew there was something returning out there, but he did not know what it was as yet. All he knew was that whatever was stirring somewhere in Middle Earth, it was nothing good. He could only hope it was not Sauron returning to power. That was the last thing their homeland needed. But it did feel like the shadow was growing once more.

It was something he would have to talk to Galadriel about when he returned home, even though that meant a trip to Lothlórien. She would want to know that he felt it, and perhaps, she did as well. Neither of them would welcome the thought of the Deceiver returning to power. None of the elves have the strength once they did when the Last Alliance defeated Sauron.

He turned to start walking. "Are you coming or not? I need to get to where Thranduil is, there's not choice about that."

Glorfindel nodded, and started walking; he seemed intent on ignoring all the turning heads as he passed others in the corridors. Elrond walked fairly quickly through the corridors, now that his memory was back to remembering the way around. This was a palace he certainly knew well.

For some minutes there was only the silence as they walked, before Elrond slowed down as he approached two tall doors, and nodded at the two Sindarin elves standing guard outside. He did not have to say anything as the two guards merely opened the doors.

"You are waited for," one said.

Elrond nodded. He had thought as much. Thranduil would not want to discuss any of what would happen without him being there, or Glorfindel for that matter. After all, Glorfindel was going with Thranduil, and needed to know what was going on.

Noting that no one was around at the bottom of the room, Elrond looked up towards where the throne was, and saw Thranduil settled there, with several others standing around near him. Two, Elrond recognised as the two princes, but he did not recognize the young red haired elf-woman, nor a fourth blond haired male.

Swiftly he started up the stairs, not wanting to keep them waiting much longer. The fourth blond male did not seem the warrior sort, nor an archer. Perhaps this was a scout?

"I apologise for keeping you waiting, Thranduil. Someone got a little lost."

Thranduil nodded. "Not to worry, this place is confusing for those who have never been here before. I half expected it." The Elven King paused. "This is Tauriel, one of my captains, and Liethalor, a scout who was watching what was going on in Laketown concerning the fire-drake. Liethalor has only just returned minutes ago with news of interest." The king of the Woodland Realm looked toward his scout. "What news did you bring?"

"It appears that the fire-drake has been defeated, though Laketown's inhabitants were almost all drowned in the process. Caitari, my captain had the rest of our troop help those they could to get out of the water, and have taken them somewhere they can safely recover, out of the route of any orcs, goblins, trolls, or anything else that might find humans something worth consuming."

"One of our hidden places?" Thranduil asked sharply. "Caitari goes beyond orders helping them. The humans should fend for themselves, not rely on the support of my men."

Elrond did not like the sound of that. He knew Thranduil would scold this, Caitari, for what happened, and was relieved that he would not witness that.

"When will you be leaving, adar?" Nova asked, attempting to bring the conversation back on track.

Thranduil looked straight over at Glorfindel as he answered his son's question. "We leave an hour after dawn tomorrow."

One night, Elrond thought. That was all his people had to recover from the long journey to this city. "At least your city is well defended while you are away, Thranduil, so long as I remain. You know why." In a way he was worried about that, but he knew there was nothing to be done there.

Thranduil nodded. "Yes, this city is indeed left in capable hands. You'll look after them, I know."


	9. Chapter 9 - Friends Leave

Elrond sighed as he walked back to his suite. Though he had not looked once at Legolas after entering that throne room, he had been far too aware of the young elf watching him. Really, there was no need for all the staring. _I hope it just has nothing to do with the fact that Glorfindel chose to live in Imladris, more rather that it is because of Glorfindel's reputation. Legolas has never been to my realm, I have always come here._

Glorfindel who was walking with him once more through the corridors of the palace. "I suppose someone will have told our warriors when we're leaving for Erebor."

"Yes, no doubt he'll send Tauriel down to warn them, she'll likely be getting things ready herself when it comes to his troops." The coming fighting was not something he liked to discuss, considering the dwarves had been his guests. "Keep them safe, Glorfindel, as much as you can. I'd rather not have to tell families that people have died when we return to Imladris."

Glorfindel nodded at his words. "I will do what I can," he replied. "Unless there are many orcs, I do not think there will be much of a fight. Dwarves are easy to dodge and certainly not as fierce, even if they are strong."

Elrond nodded. "Perhaps so, but I doubt that's all that you'll be facing the closer you get to Erebor. Others will want their share of that drake's treasure, you can be sure of that." Who knew what was hidden in that abandoned city? At least he could be sure nothing from Rivendell. Unless the dwarves had taken something while they were there, but if so, he wasn't going to do anything about it. They had been guests after all.

When they got to the place where Elrond had found Glorfindel, he paused. "I will come out in the morning before all of you go. I know that some will die, though if we're lucky no one does, and I certainly hope that won't be the last time I see anyone from home leaving here alive and not coming back so..." He sighed. "I'll see you in the morning, Glorfindel." At least he could be sure Glorfindel would not be one of the ones who died. Elrond had the feeling there was more to be done when it came to Glorfindel.

"I think we both do, Elrond."

Elrond nodded and headed on. It did not take him long to get back to the room he was using while he stayed here. Someone would come and find him in the morning. One of the many workers here in the palace of the Green Wood. This time, he closed door, locked it, then closed the curtain across the window before he undressed and then went to bed.

Morning came and Elrond woke quite early. He knew that the warriors who had come with him were leaving with Thranduil that morning, and he was a bit worried. Perhaps only due to not knowing how things would go until they returned. He sighed, before getting himself out of bed and dressing. That done, he headed out into the corridor.

He could already hear people moving about, and he knew most of them would be the warriors and archers that were heading out to Erebor. Most other people would not even be awake yet, since it was only just past dawn. For the moment no one seemed to be in the corridor ahead of him. _Someone would have come to find Glorfindel, likely one of the other warriors. _He sighed, as he turned down another corridor, only to see a very familiar figure ahead.

The golden haired elf turned in his direction as he kept walking towards him. Thranduil.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you wearing armour, Thranduil." Not even the other day when Elrond arrived had Thranduil been wearing armour when the rest of his people certainly had been. He seemed to have been allowing others to fight in his place. _Glorfindel won't allow any of that out there._

Thranduil nodded. "You could say that I've not had much need."

Elrond nodded. "Yes, I noticed that yesterday. But not to worry, I'm sure there won't be too much trouble out there that you can't handle. Don't think for a second that anyone who stayed back here is in danger. I won't anything happen." Especially not when it came to Legolas and Nova. Those two were very much his responsibility now.

The two of them walked together down to where all of the elves who would fight together at Erebor had gathered.

Thranduil smiled, when they got down to the waiting warriors.

"I hope you come back unharmed, adar," Nova said.

Elrond was almost straight away aware of Legolas looking at him, before he joined his older brother near his father.

_Thank you for not staring at me constantly,_ Elrond thought. He looked over at his warriors, before walking over. Not much was he able to think to say to them before they left.

"Just remember, Glorfindel is in charge of all of you. He won't lead you astray." Elrond paused. "Look out for each other and come back with the honour you all deserve for what you are going to do." That last part sounded wrong to him, since he was very opposed to why they were here in the first place.

Elrond took a few steps backward, until he was standing next to Nova. Now, the wait for the return of the warriors, as well as two of his closest friends would begin and it was not one he was looking forward to.


	10. Chapter 10 - Live and Grieve or Die?

For a week or so, all was well for Elrond. He felt much like he once had his normal old self. But now, as things grew on in the days since Thranduil and Glorfindel had left, he was starting to feel the more brooding side of himself coming back out. He tried to keep his mind busy with different things going on in his friends land as much as he could.

Eventually though there was not so much to do, not even helping the healers' wing could keep him from brooding. _Why do I continue on tormenting myself like this?_ he thought as he walked toward his room once more on a rather cold night. He had never allowed anyone to remove his armour and weapons from his room, since he wanted to know where they were in case they were needed. Now though, that was something that could well have been a mistake.

_How easy it would be for me to end my own suffering_, he thought. No one would even know until they found him dead. He knew that it did not take much to kill, only a mortal wound. Back in his room once more, he looked over at the pile of weapons stacked neatly in one corner. Elrond looked at them, wondering whether he should or not.

If he did, he knew he would never see Celebrian in the Undying Lands, a place he knew he had every right to go to. He would never see his children again either if he did take his own life. _My people only watch as I suffer._ There was little anyone could do for him when he was overcome by his grief from time to time. Today had certainly been one of those days.

Not really knowing how or when it had got there, he looked down at the dagger resting in his hand. He knew it was sharp; he'd always kept his various weapons ready to use. He knew that he could do it, but his hand was shaking, the one that held the dagger. There would be no more pain and suffering for him if he did it. His spirit would be free to travel to the Halls of Mandos. Perhaps there he would finally be at peace.

His hand raised the dagger, eyes looking at it as it glittered in the sunlight. He was uncertain as to whether it was right to do it. _If he did not, was it right of him to allow others to watch him suffer? Did Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir realise how much pain he was in from their mother leaving him here in Aman?_ None of them had said anything for some time about it.

_Yes, I hide it as much as I can from them, but really, I would think they've seen through me by now._ Arwen in particular should have, since she spent the most time at home with him. _Would she have said anything to her brothers?_

The temptation was still there in his mind. Another thing he'd be glad to be rid of was Legolas' constant staring. That was starting to seriously irk him. _He has no reason to constantly stare at me, it's really rude,_ he thought. _I would have thought more of Thranduil than to allow him to get such a habit._

The hand got a better grip on that dagger and lifted it. All of a sudden, there was someone else in the room, no one had knocked, and another's hand had grabbed his. Elrond blinked, thinking he was seeing things. His hand went to move to where he wanted, but the other hand on it stopped him.

"No, Elrond!"

He knew the voice behind that command belonged to one of Thranduil's sons, but it did not matter. He went to move that hand again, but this time, whoever it was fought back against him, trying to take the dagger from him.

"You don't want to do this, Elrond!" the voice commanded again.

_Can he not leave me to do what I feel is the right thing to do? _"Why shouldn't I? There's no point in making myself suffer day after day." His voice sounded detached from him, emotionless.

The younger male voice stayed quite firm as its owner spoke to him once more. "People here in Aman still need you, Elrond. Especially those here in the Woodland Realm and in Imladris! Do you not realise that if you do what you're thinking you'll cause a lot of suffering as well?" The hand that did not belong to him, tried to take the dagger from him.

_Just let me do this_, Elrond thought. _Leave me to die and be at peace!_ But now his mind was starting to doubt himself. The Prince was right, much as he did not like accepting it. Too many people would suffer from his death, since so many people back at Imladris cared about him.

Before he realised it, the hand holding the dagger opened and dropped it, and he saw the hand belonging to the Prince dart out and catch it before it hit his foot.

"Elrond, look at me," the Prince said, and he could feel the blue eyes on him.

Not so willingly, he looked up, and found that it was Legolas looking down at him, and there was unhidden pity in those eyes. The Prince looked rather sadly down at him.

He was confused by who it was that was here in front of him. _When did he come in here?_ "You again?" Elrond could not believe it was this one and not Nova. Nova it would have been easier to handle.

"What got into you, Elrond? You promised our father that you'd still be here when he returns. And yet I find you with a dagger in your hand?"

A glance toward the door made him glad to see it was shut. No one else would see this little... spectacle then.

"You would never understand what it's like to lose the one you love, Legolas. I had thought coming here would distract me from the heart break I have lived with for so long. For a while it has, but I know the heartbreak will only come back stronger than ever. You should not have stopped me, it will only happen again."

"Unless you find someone else who is willing to care about you the way she did. That is what you once told our father, he told us that."

"Who would want me though? Knowing what I have been through?" The idea felt wrong to him.

"I would."


	11. Chapter 11 - You Said What?

Elrond was completely surprised by what Legolas had said. Was that why the young elf seemed to stare at him so much? In his mind he could think of no way to answer him. He exhaled, not looking at Legolas for the moment. There had to be some way to answer what had been said, but he was not so sure how he could answer that.

He had to think of an answer, but how long would he be given. Legolas had answered that he was interested in him, but did the young elf even know what those words could possibly mean? Were he at home in Imladris, he could have avoided Legolas as much as possible. But here, in the Woodland Realm, it was Legolas who had that advantage over him. Trying to avoid the young elf would be very difficult. There would be little he could do to do so, and staying to himself in his room was not something he wanted to do here.

Nova needed to be able to talk to him when he was needed. That was why Elrond had come in the first place. To be there when Nova needed advice when it came to leading the Sindar here. He knew he had to go on, and not die now. There was a promise that he had to keep, to Thranduil. That he would be here to help his friends' children in the Elven-King's absence.

Since he could find no answer to Legolas' words, he chose instead to ask a question. "What do you mean, I would?" Legolas had no idea of the meaning of those words, surely, unlike he did.

"You asked who would want you after knowing what you've been through," Legolas reminded him. "I know what you have been through, and I do not mind at all. It may not be usual here amongst my people for a male elf to want someone of his own gender, but I have spoken to my father about this. Since I am not his heir, he told me that whoever I choose will not bother him."

Elrond of course, could not feel so easy about how his friend would react when he found out it was he who Legolas was interested in. "I... do not know what to say." He was utterly confused by the idea.

Yes, Legolas had grown up into a rather handsome young elf; he felt it was not the wisest of moves to allow such a thing from Legolas. But then, he knew that there was the thought of the immense age gap that was between them. While he knew that usually age was no issue for elves, since they  
were immortal, he was not so sure that it was a wise move on Legolas' part.

"Legolas…" he paused. _How can I tell him this?_ He did not want to cause any offence. "I am not sure that it is a good idea for you to choose me. What of the time we would be apart? You have your duties here as a Prince of the Woodland Realm, and I as Lord of Imladris. You would not be able to be with me often."

He knew of course, all too well what it was like to be away from the one who was your mate, when Celebrian left to spend time in Lothlórien, with her family. He had not always been able to go with her.

"I am not bothered by that thought," Legolas replied.

_You know too little,_ Elrond thought to himself. "Think on it a while, Legolas. As will I, I will come to talk to you about this when I am ready. Until then, please do not stare at me so much. It has been quite unsettling for me when you've constantly been doing so."

He was still uncomfortable, even now. This was not something he had ever expected to hear from the younger son of Thranduil. He had seen those two growing up all their lives. He knew them not quite as well as Thranduil, but he knew them quite well. If anything, he knew the two princes better than they knew themselves.

Legolas nodded. "I will."

_Well at least you've been polite about it,_ Elrond thought. He, however had not just said as he did to stop Legolas' behavior. There was a small side to him that told him that having Legolas might not be so bad. It was the larger part of him though, that stopped him.

The fear of having someone in his heart once more, who could might leave him as Celebrian had. He was afraid of that happening again, he had the feeling he would not be able to survive again should someone else do that to him. _What am I going to do?_

"I will come to talk to you before your father comes back, Legolas." He knew that he would be well aware when that was. Glorfindel would send a messenger, even if Thranduil did not. He could count on Glorfindel for that.

Legolas nodded, said goodbye, and after putting the dagger back on the table in the room, he left the room himself.


	12. Chapter 12 - Matters of Love and Injurys

Not once in the several weeks had Nova come to him with a question about what he should do when it came to a council matter here in the forest. As it was, it felt as though he was almost unneeded here in the forest. Therefore when someone knocked on his door one evening, Elrond was a little startled. He knew it would not be Legolas, for Legolas had gone off with a group of archers to see whether any spiders were coming back this way yet. Elrond knew they would be particularly careful, after he had blown them away. For him though, this was a welcome break from Legolas' constant fussing over him. Alas that the group was due back in the morning.

"Come in," he called.

He was surprised when it came to who had knocked. Prince Nova was coming into his room, and this was not something he had been expecting at all. Elrond smiled however, pleased to see the prince always he was.

"Nova." He paused. "What can I do for you, penneth?"

Nova looked a little uncertain at first as he entered the room, looking over at Elrond as he walked in.

"I have not come to talk to you about something regarding my home, Elrond. Rather of someone back in Imladris."

Elrond blinked, surprised. _It's likely Iswen that he wants to talk to me about_. He wondered why Nova was suddenly bringing that one up. "Please, sit down, Nova. About what from my home did you want to talk about?" He was also quite surprised, and pleased when for once, he was not called Lord Elrond by the young prince. It was certainly about time that Nova realized that when they weren't in public he was more than welcome just to use his first name.

"I am sure you have noticed that I have been spending a lot of my time with one of the young ladies there, Lady Iswen. I know she is as interested in me as I am in her, but her... father? ... does not seem to be as easy about it as we are. Do you think that will ever change?"

_Iswen has not told him that Erestor is her uncle. She must have simply allowed him to believe as he wishes when it comes to the relationship between them._ At this news, he was a bit surprised as well. That was not something that he would have thought her to do.

"Well, Nova as well as you know her, there is one thing you've not known the whole time. Iswen is not Erestor's daughter. No, my advisor is her uncle, but she has lived with him the majority of her life thus far. Erestor is merely concerned that she should end up with someone she is worthy of. I do not doubt that with time he will come to realise that you are one she is worthy of, as I have done."

Nova sighed. "That is a thought that seems a long time away," he said. "Erestor watches us like a hawk when I am around her. It's as if he's waiting for me to make a mistake that could give him reason to say no."

Elrond exhaled. First Legolas admitting he was interested in him, now Nova having trouble with Erestor. Can the matters around love get any more troublesome? He thought back to when he had first met Celebrian, as hard for him as that was, to remember that time due to the painful memories.

"You may not realise it, Nova, but once I was the one where you are now. You know that once I was married, but am no longer since she sailed for the Grey Havens, not long after Legolas was born. When I first met her, I knew she was the one I wanted back then. There was one problem. Her mother."

"What happened?" Nova asked.

"Lady Galadriel is a hard woman to please in no small way. She knew that something was going on between her daughter and myself, and she was keeping quite the firm eye on us when we were together. I knew back then that I would never be worthy of Celebrian, because of what I am, and I still do. Something I did, and I know not what made Lady Galadriel realize that I was worthy of her and she gave me her, despite her dislike of the fact I am only, well, half elven."

Elrond paused for a few moments. "My point is that you will eventually find that Erestor will accept you. If not, then I will do what I can to convince him to allow it. He might be my advisor, but that does not mean I cannot advise him in return. I have known you since you were born, I know what sort of person you are, and I do not doubt that will ever change. I will talk to Erestor when I return to Imladris about this."

Nova smiled gratefully and was about to answer when there came a knock on the door once more.

Elrond flinched at the sound, since it sounded rather urgent. "Come in!" he called, for the second time that hour. What was going on that needed his attention right now? Considering he was already busy, this was extremely ill timed.

One of the archers who he remembered seeing leaving with Legolas entered. There was a worried expression on the elf's face and he was a little bothered by that.

"Yes? What is it?" Elrond asked sharply. What had the man so bothered?

The elf seemed to take a couple of deep breaths before he spoke. _Did he run all the way here? _"I came to say that we are back, but also that we need your help, Lord Elrond. The other healers are not sure what to do, since one of our number was brought back unconscious."

Elrond glanced at Nova for a second, before a swift reply came from him. "Of course. Show me." If it was one thing that he could not resist, it was someone who needed healing. There was no surprise in him now that the other healers here had told the archer to come and find him. He was too well known for his healing abilities across Middle Earth.

The archer looked at Nova. "You may want to come as well my prince."

Nova blinked, but nodded, getting to his feet.

That was something that was not expected for Elrond to hear. Something had not been said at this point, and he could only wonder what had happened to the archer that was as yet unnamed who had been hurt.

"While we walk, tell me what happened."

Elrond walked swiftly out of his room, to walk over to where the healers wing was. It would not take him long to reach the place, and he knew when someone was unconscious, he needed to move quickly.

"We were out on patrol as you sent us, when we were ambushed by a group of orcs. All of us fought well, but one of us got stabbed in the waist by one of their scimitars. At first we thought it was not a serious wound, but that only lasted until he slipped into being unconscious. We have reason to believe it may have been poison, and we hastened back here with him."

"Has anyone touched that wound since you got him back here?" Elrond asked.

"No, healers have looked but have not known what to do," the archer replied.

It was then that they reached the healers wing and Elrond hurried in, easily able to tell where he was needed. There were archers outside the door, all of them having tired, dirt encrusted skin.

Elrond entered the room and grimaced as he recognised the unconscious elf resting on the bed.

Legolas.


	13. Chapter 13 - A Healer at Work

Not for a second did Elrond pause once he realised it was Legolas who was lying on that bed. It was obvious at least, that he'd been put down carefully, he seemed relaxed at least. This at least he could heal. There had been much worse when it came to things he'd healed in the past. Celebrian had a few injuries from orcs' weapons when she had been found. He remembered those, and in comparison, Legolas' hip was not so bad.

How are we going to keep him lying down while it heals? He thought as he asked one of the healers for a few things that he knew he would need. Vilya, he could use to draw any poison out if there were any.

He glanced over his shoulder at Nova. "I'll let you know when I'm done here. Don't worry, Legolas will be fine." He believed his own words, and he hoped that Nova would as well. No one doubted him when he was dealing with someone who was hurt. Even here it seemed his reputation was very well remembered.

Someone came back with what he needed.

"Do you need any help, Lord Elrond?"

"No, no, I'll be able to get this done on my own. Don't worry about him."

He would either go and find Nova when this was over with, or he would send someone else, if Legolas woken by then. He was not expecting Legolas to wake very soon, but he had no way of knowing when he would. "Nova? I'll send word when he wakes. I won't leave here until then."

"Yes, my Lord." The prince could be heard retreating. All of the healers had gone to do their work elsewhere by now.

Elrond got to work, first using Vilya to pull anything that should not be in the wound out, be it dirt, or what seemed to be poison coming out of the wound. He had the wind lift the poison and dirt off of Legolas and into a bowl he'd had brought in. He then picked up a cloth that was soaking in a bowl of water that contained athelas and carefully cleaned the cut.

It was now that he could see the extent of the damage that the orc's scimitar had done to Legolas. The cut was deep, but thank the Valar it had not broken any of the bones, despite being able to see them. That made it simply a very deep cut.

He sighed as he worked on getting that cut clean. It took a while, since it was quite big and deep. He had to rinse the cloth out several times before he was satisfied that it was clean. The longer Legolas stayed unconsicious, the less pain he'd feel. Even if he did not wake up before Elrond was done, he would be able to wake him, or at least he hoped the usual way of waking other elves up would work.

Why was it, until now, he hadn't really felt anything but annoyance from Legolas' constant babying him? Now though, he was more worried than he let on. Always when Legolas had done something, like making sure he ate, he'd been irritated by the young blond elf, since he wanted to be alone.

He was aware though, that his feelings were changing when it came to Legolas. Usually he had been more of the parent like figure for the two young princes, but now, he felt that had changed since the night when Legolas caught him with that dagger. It seemed the young prince's words seemed to have affected him more than he had originally considered them to have.

How would it work out for us? He knew he had his duties in Imladris to return to. Elrond knew, he would remain the lord of Imladris until he sailed, and that time was a long time away. Elrond cleaned his hands once the cut was clean to his satisfaction. Getting the blood off his own hands, so that it would not get into the cleaned wound.

It was when he was in the middle of carefully sewing the cut closed, that he saw one of Legolas' fingers move. It seemed the princeling was starting to wake up. He could only hope it would take Legolas a while to do so, and that he would be able to finish his work before the prince fully regained his senses.

He would hate for the prince to suffer through this bit, as he knew it was not safe to get the prince to sleep again for the moment. He needed to keep an eye one him for a bit. Not to mention get him to eat something, considering the appearances of the other archers did not look like they had had an evening meal. To prove his thoughts correct, he heard Legolas' stomach grumbling.

Elrond smiled. At least that was one thing easily healed.

He'd just finished when Legolas stirred a bit more, and he sat back, washing his hands quickly once more This would be interesting, to see how Legolas reacted to being in the healers wing of his own home. He hoped it would not be too hard to explain what had happened to him.

The blue eyes opened and Elrond paused, thinking for a second.

"Legolas?" he asked softly. The blue eyes locked on him at the sound of his voice. That was a good start. "Do you know where you are?"

Legolas blinked, looking around. "The healers wing?" he managed to get out, though his voice was very faint.

"Good." Elrond sighed. "Your companions were very worried about you, Legolas. As was I, when I was told what happened. The other healers asked for me to come and help them with you."

Legolas smiled. "Let me guess… you kicked them all out so you could deal with me on your own."

Elrond blinked. How had he worked that out? _I thought he was unconscious._

"I'll bet they wouldn't have liked that much."

"Are you hungry?" Elrond asked, changing the subject. Whehter they liked it or not, they had had to obey him.

"A little," Legolas replied.

Elrond nodded and rose, before stepping out of the room and telling a healer that Legolas had woken, and that Nova should be told.

Returning into the room he frowned. Legolas had sat up and seemed to want to get out of the bed.

"Oh no you don't, penneth. You've been hurt rather badly. Lie back down!" Elrond commanded in a gentle voice. "You're not getting out of bed for a few days."


	14. Chapter 14 - Admittance of Feelings

"How are you planning on doing that, Elrond?" Legolas asked, and Elrond did not fail to notice the teasing in Legolas' weak voice.

_How would I indeed? He'll have to wait and see. _"Oh I think I'm more than capable, Legolas. After having to keep an eye on my two sons and daughter, I think I'm more than used to the little schemes young elves try to use to get out of bed when they're told not to."

Legolas lost the cheerful mood at the reminder of his age, though Elrond had not meant to cause any sort of offence by his words. It was more a reminder to the prince that he knew all too well what young elves liked to try.

"Can I at least move back to my own room? These ones are so cold and breezy."

The room that was Legolas' own was close to the one Elrond was staying in. He would be able to keep a closer eye on the prince were he there. "Only if you let me help you and don't dare put any weight on that leg!" He knew Legolas might not like that idea, but maybe, after what he'd said a while ago, he might not mind so much if it was him.

"Why can't I?"

Was the reason really not that obvious? Perhaps Legolas had not noticed the little bits of white string in his hip yet. "Because I don't want to have to redo a single one of the fifteen stitches I've just done." He paused. "We're not moving until you've eaten either. You need some strength back in you."

Legolas pouted, which got no reaction from Elrond, other than the elf lord rolling his eyes. _Not going to work on me, penneth, I doubt it would even work on your father._

"Well, I put up with you constantly making sure I ate, without complaint, didn't I? Surely you can put up with me doing the same sort of thing when it comes to you." Besides for him it felt right. It was something he'd gotten used to doing, being a father himself. _I doubt Thranduil would be any different in his spare time._

"Aside from the irritated looks you keep giving me," Legolas countered.

"Aside from that, I never once complained at you though."

One of the other healers came in at that point, smiling at Legolas, before she put the tray down and then left once more.

"Eat, Legolas," Elrond said gently. He would wait for him to do so before they moved anywhere.

Legolas gave him a rather sullen look, before he ate a bit. The food was light, things that would not come back up very easily. Elrond sat down in the chair in the room while he waited for Legolas to eat what he could. If it was one thing Legolas looked like he needed, it was a good bath, considering his dirt encrusted skin.

That was something he would have to help Legolas with, and somehow he had the feeling Legolas likely wouldn't mind in the slightest.

Somehow, he had the feeling as well, that he wouldn't mind either. Damn these new feelings, he thought to himself. I may have been with a male elf back in the time before I had Imladris, but really, this is not the time for such things. Especially not with my friends youngest son!

How was he meant to tell Thranduil about this mess? It was something that he knew would not be easy. Thranduil was not an easy elf to talk to when it came to this sort of thing. He knew he would never have approved if it were any of his children and Thranduil, as well as he knew said Elven-King.

"Perhaps on the way there, we can stop by the baths? You look like you need one, but perhaps it would be more... prudent for you to bathe in your room for now."

Legolas sighed. "I can do without until morning, Elrond."

Elrond frowned immediately at him. That was one thing you never dared to say to a healer when you were hurt. "You will bathe tonight, Legolas. Else you risk that hip getting infected from all the dirt on your body while you're asleep." He paused. "Though to make it a bit easier for you since you're not meant to get those stitches wet, I can help you."

The words felt like they had come out the wrong way, and, if Legolas realized, then he knew his attempts to stay out of Legolas' heart were over. He had to turn away quickly as he felt heat in his cheeks. _What is going on with my body at the moment? I hope I turned away before he saw any of that!_ It did not seem to be so though, he could feel Legolas watching him again.

"Elrond?"

He turned to look back at the young prince. "Yes?"

"You've thought about what I said haven't you? Haven't you kept me waiting long enough? I've stopped staring as much as I can. Can you please tell me what you've thought of over the last few weeks?"

_I think I can tell you in ways other than words,_ he thought. Never had he known Legolas to lie to him, and he had to believe that what Legolas had said was truth. That he wasn't just leading him on.

Getting back onto his feet once more, he crossed the small distance between chair and bed, and looked down at him. "Here is my answer," he murmured, before he leaned down and gave the young archer a gentle but still pointed kiss.

Legolas' blue eyes widened at the sudden contact with his own lips, but he did certainly kiss back.

So, the youngling's feelings had not faded over the weeks indeed.

"Couldn't you have told me sooner?"

"I was not sure, Legolas. I was still afraid of the idea. But now I realize that I cannot stop what is inevitable, so why try?"

Legolas' only answer to that was to pull him back down so he could kiss Elrond again.


	15. Chapter 15 - End of a Long Day

It was Elrond who had to end that kiss, for he would certainly rather no one walk in on them at the moment. Elrond smiled at Legolas. "Why don't we get you back to your chambers so you can get cleaned off?" At least keeping Legolas in bed might be a lot easier now. Now that Legolas knew how he did feel.

Legolas nodded, and Elrond helped him sit up, letting him sit for a moment in case he was dizzy. Slowly the two of them headed toward Legolas' room, and Elrond helped the prince undress in the little room he was able to bathe in. Every so often, he paused, to gently kiss Legolas again.

_At least I can guide him, and know that he is safe whilst I do,_ Elrond thought. He did not want to think if it had been someone else, Legolas might not have been so safe. With him the Prince would always be safe. Legolas grinned at him, as Elrond helped him down into the bath, and then started helping him wash the dirt from his skin and hair.

All the while, Elrond was trying not to think just how handsome Legolas really was. That was something proving exceptionally hard while Legolas was naked. Legolas as well muscled as any archer Elrond had ever had to tend to. _Almost, in a way as well muscled as Gil-Galad had been_. He had to push that thought to the back of his mind. Now was not the time to think of his first love.

No, now there was someone else whom he could share such things with, and he had gone a very long time without another's touch in that way. Elrond smiled as he worked, making sure Legolas kept those stitches from getting wet, before bending down and carefully lifting Legolas out of the bath with his arms, before helping him onto his feet once more.

Perhaps it had been Nova's talk about Iswen that had made Elrond realize how he felt about Legolas. Or perhaps it was seeing Legolas lying there on that bed injured.

"How do you feel?" Elrond asked, as he helped Legolas over to his bed.

"Sore, but I will heal quickly enough," Legolas replied. "Though gladdened as well, since now I know how you feel though it took some time for you to tell me about it."

_Thank the Valar for that,_ Elrond thought. "I wonder how long I'm going to be able to keep you in bed." He smiled. "I told you I would be able to keep you in bed, and I will, even if I have to watch you constantly." Something he felt no shame in wanting to do.

"Not if Nova needs you, Elrond," Legolas replied, laughter in his eyes. "The promise you made adar is more important."

"I would not be pleased if I left to find you out of bed upon my return, Legolas. Should that happen, I will scold you, and that you will not like." Elrond smiled though once Legolas was tucked into bed. "I will come and see you in the morning, penneth."

Elrond gently kissed the young archer's forehead, before turning to leave. He was tired, having had to work fast to heal Legolas and prevent as much blood-loss as possible.

He could feel Legolas watching him as he walked back toward his room, and once inside he locked the door. Soon he was in bed and settling down to sleep.

_Well, that went well. _


	16. Chapter 16 - Talk of Rings and Hurts

The next morning, after he had eaten, Elrond did as he said he would. He went over to Legolas' room, knowing that the young elf had better still be in his bed. For he had not been jesting when he told him he was to stay in bed for now. He felt a certain amount more of protectiveness over the younger elf, now that he had revealed how he felt about Legolas to the young prince. He knew he would be most annoyed if Legolas had dared to get out of bed before he got there. He knew how bad injuries were in that particular place.

One of the servants was just coming down the hallway with a tray of food as Elrond knocked on Legolas' door and then went in. The bed was still occupied and the blue eyed elf smiled as he saw Elrond.

"Did you doubt me?" Legolas asked, his eyes dancing with mirth.

"I know not to take young elves for their word when I tell them what to do, but perhaps you may be able to prove to me that not all are like my sons were back at your age. I do not know how they became so disobedient."

There came a knock on Legolas' door and the prince flinched, looking between the door and Elrond in confusion.

"I do believe that's just a servant bringing you your breakfast, penneth," Elrond murmured.

Legolas nodded, eyes not leaving Elrond's face for the moment. "Come in!" he called. He seemed a little upset by the word Elrond had used at the end of his sentence to him.

The servant came in and placed the tray down before leaving once more, shutting the door behind himself.

"I had to use that word, Legolas. I would rather no-one found out about us just yet," Elrond murmured. "That does not mean of course that I changed my mind about you. I do not believe I could, melleth."

That felt extraordinarily strange calling Legolas by that word. It was a word he had only ever used for two other elves not related to him. First, there had been Gil-Galad, whom he had never shown any trace of disloyalty to, and then later, after his death at the hands of Sauron, Celebrian.

Even when it came to his own children, especially Arwen, he had often used the term mell-nin, or my dear. Therefore, calling Legolas melleth felt strange for him. It was strange because he had not used the world in scores of years, and because it was Legolas Thranduilion he was talking to.

"Here." Elrond shifted the tray so Legolas could eat, while he shifted the blanket off of Legolas' hip to check the wound that was there. He needed to make sure that the stitches were still stable and holding Legolas' skin closed.

His fingers traced gently over the cut, feeling to see if any places were sore, while his eyes remained locked on Legolas' face watching for any reaction the prince might give if somewhere hurt him when touched.

It seemed that nowhere was sore, and that pleased him. He had done his work well if that was the case. He did not want to see Legolas in any form of discomfort, well aside from not being allowed out of his bed. That changing for another two days was not going to happen at all.

There was another knock on the door, and this time he heard Nova's voice.

"Hey, muindor, is Elrond in there?" Nova sounded quite frantic about something.

"Yes, I am, Nova," Elrond replied, making sure his voice carried toward the door. "I'm just checking that Legolas is recovering as he should be. I will be out in a moment, cunneth."

_Is it just me or do things regarding these two brothers happen at the same time?_ He smiled at Legolas. "I will be back soon to check on you again, Legolas."

Legolas nodded. "I'll still be here."

If he had any sense in that young mind of his then yes, he certainly would still be here in his bed. Elrond was not one to be ignored when it came to the ways of healers and he knew that.

Elrond stepped out of the door and looked at Nova. "What has you so frantic, Nova?" he asked as he started towards his room once more. "Come, we will talk in my room." He would rather not talk to Nova about whatever it was out here in the corridor. _I have the feeling it is something bad that has come up._

Once inside his room once more, Elrond sat down and motioned for Nova to do the same. "Take a few deep breaths, and then tell me what it is that you want to talk to me about." He was curious, but he was also worried by Nova's unease. That alone told him that something was wrong but he was not sure what the matter was at all.

Nova walked over to sit down and took several breaths of air to get his breathing under control once more. "There are spiders sighted not two days from us here. They are not alone, there are many scores of orcs approaching with them. It was hard enough to get them to stay back for my people when we arrived… and with no soldiers here…"

"Calm yourself, Nova. It will help no one, with you being so worried about this danger." Elrond thought for a few moments. "There is a way for us to get the support we need. The warriors I brought from Imladris was only a quarter of the number of warriors I have."

"But Imladris is a week awa-"

"I know that, Nova, but have you forgotten what I did when we arrived to drive the spiders back. My ring is not only one used for offensive matters, but can be used for others. For instance last night when Legolas was brought in injured, I used to it remove the poison from his wound. I can also use it to send messages on the wind, and help with travel times so that they go faster than normal."

"You would call for your warriors?" Nova asked, completely surprised.

"Yes, and for a friend of mine. Gwahir, Lord of the Eagles. I would send him to where Thranduil is to alert him of the danger in his kingdom. Also to lead my warriors here when they are getting close."

Nova's face lit up, which was rather predictable. "Thank you, Elrond. That is a great relief."

"Until my warriors come, I will see what Vilya and I can do about making sure the spiders and orcs do not get inside this city's walls." Spiders he certainly had no qualms about fighting, not to mention orcs.

**Translation:**

Melleth – love

Thranduilion – Thranduil's son

Muindor – brother

Cunneth – young prince


	17. Chapter 17 - A Voice on the Wind

Erestor sighed as he walked through the corridors, headed for the library once more. He wanted to check that nothing had been left lying about in there lately by some elfling who'd visited it. It was more often the case than not, so he spent a good deal of time putting books back where they belonged. Or rather, that was what he usually did, when Elrond was here to look after the majority of his own duties.

_I wonder when he will be back here with us. They've been gone several weeks now,_ he thought. _I hope all is well in the Woodland Realm._ He would not be pleased if something had happened there while Elrond was visiting. He stepped out of the main house to walk down the path and paused when he felt the strong wind. Being in a valley, Imladris never had strong winds in it. They always passed over the top of the valley. _Hmm. _

Then he remembered the time before when Elrond had used the wind to communicate with him from a distance. It was the same as talking to him face to face except he was not there. The wind carried their words back and forth. And last time, the wind had been as it was now. Fluidly, the advisor turned and hurried back to his own office, entered, shutting the door behind him, and then opened the window, getting a blast of wind in the face as he did.

He sat down on his chair. "Elrond?"

"I can't keep doing this for very long, Erestor. Else those not so friendly realise that Vilya is being used."

He could hear the calm in Elrond's tone, but there was a hint of worry there as well. Not so easy to pick out when he was talking through the wind.

"What is wrong, my friend?"

"I need your help, as well as the rest of our soldiers. Thranduil and his warriors are still away at Erebor, as are those I brought with me here. We have a rather large number of orcs and spiders headed here for the city."

That certainly was not something he had wanted to hear in the slightest. There was one issue with going to help Elrond right now, but he knew it was likely that Elrond had already thought of it. He had to ask to find out however. "You're a week from me, Elrond. How can we possibly get there to help before they attack?"

"There is one other thing I have had Vilya do, and that is give all the horses there greater speed than usual, and greater endurance so you will not need to stop on your way here. There are only about ten here who can fight, and from what I've been told, there are at least two hundred coming at us."

"Have you sent word to Thranduil that his people are in danger?"

"Yes, thanks to Gwaihir. He said he'd get the message to them as soon as possible. I told him to look for Glorfindel, as he would recognise Gwaihir and know something is wrong."

"Not everyone here can leave, Elrond..."

"I need everyone who can fight, Erestor. Even then it may not be enough. Perhaps you could get one of your helpers to run things while you come. Do not allow Arwen to come, though I would be glad if Iswen came.."

"Iswen?" _Why my niece?_

"There is someone here who would like to see her. I'm sure you know who. We need to talk about that as it is. I need to go, there is another scout I can see returning now, and he will have news for me."

"Alright. We will get there as soon as we can. Namaarie Elrond."

The wind died down, and he headed straight out of his office. The lunch meal would soon be upon them, but he needed to find Elladan and Elrohir. Elrond had not been against them coming, just Arwen had to stay here.

After a good few minutes' walk, he spotted the twins heading towards the dining hall. "Elrohir, Elladan!" he called.

Both of the twins turned around to look at him. Just from the way they were built, Erestor knew which one was which. Elladan had the more slender build of an archer, and Elrohir was stronger, more muscular, due to his skill with a sword. Their faces looked much like their fathers, both raven haired, grey eyed.

"Yes, Erestor?" Elladan asked.

"I just got a message from Elrond," Erestor replied. "I need to speak with both of you now."

Both of the twins seemed startled by their father's name, but both eagerly nodded.

Erestor turned and walked back to his office, knowing this was not going to be the easiest of discussions to have. He would rather not involve the twins, but he needed their help with gathering the army. He held no high place in that, unlike the twins.

"What does our adar say?" Elrohir asked once they were in the office.

"He needs our help. He's asked me to gather the army together, as well as any ellon willing to fight." Erestor smiled. "So yes, I will be coming with our warriors." That was something he did not do often, and he was interested in a chance to use his sword to take out a few orcs. Though the arachnids could prove to be a problem, he knew that he would do all he could to protect his Lord. "Therefore I need you two to go down to where our warriors are and alert them to their Lord's plight."

This time there was no time to choose to come or not. Elrond needed every warrior he could get.

"What of King Thranduil?" Elladan asked.

"Lord Elrond has sent word to him via Gwaihir the eagle. It will be Glorfindel who realises who is coming before Thranduil though, since he has met Gwaihir before, not Thranduil. I can only hope we will get there in time."

The twins nodded.

"We hope we do as well," Elladan replied. He exhaled. "We'll head straight down there."

The two twins turned and left. Erestor knew there would be no mischief where they were concerned when it came to the safety of their father. Erestor rose, and went to find his niece, so he could get her to come with him, as well as collect his armour and sword. _Those orcs will not find Thranduil's Halls easy to breach even before we get there._ Elrond would assuredly make sure they were not breached.

**Translation:**

Namaarie – Fair winds

Ellon – male elf


	18. Chapter 18 - A Plan

Elrond smiled once he had finished talking to Erestor. They would come, he knew they would. The twins would be glad to have a chance to attack more orcs, even if it meant doing so to defend those here in the Woodland Realm, not to mention their father.

Elrond headed to find Nova, and see who that remained could fight. He knew the Forest River would come in useful, if they could somehow draw the orcs toward it. Once he had spoken to Nova, then and only then would he be able to go back to Legolas. Unfortunately as he walked past the door to Legolas' room he heard laughter, and it sounded like Nova. _Well, looks like I don't have to go any further to find him,_ he thought.

He was a little surprised that Nova was in there instead of trying to sort out some way to defend his people. Elrond paused at the door and knocked lightly.

"Come in!" Legolas called, and Elrond noticed his voice was much stronger than it had been before Nova had showed up with that ill news for him.

Elrond opened the door and entered, smiling lightly. "Nice to hear you sounding better, Legolas," he said. That said, he lost the smile, as he looked at Nova. "My people will come, Nova."

"What do you mean your people are coming?" Legolas asked.

_Oh so he does not know yet of the trouble that is coming._ That was a slight issue. He looked between the two of them thinking. Once he knew what to say he spoke once more.

"When I left to talk with Nova earlier, Legolas, he had bad news for me. It seems that the spiders are coming back, but this time they are not alone. This time, there are orcs coming as well. I think I am the reason they come though."

"What do you mean?" Nova asked.

"Only a select few know about Vilya, Nova. Those I trust not to tell anyone else. I have reason to believe that someone out of the spiders I sent flying through the air when we arrived here must have worked out what hit it. And that I am the one who has Vilya. No doubt those foul beasts want the ring for their own mischief."

He looked down at the hand that appeared to be ring-less to those who did not have one of the rings of power but that he knew the Ring of Air rested on one of his fingers. The place it had been since Gil-Galad had fallen fighting Sauron. _No, don't think to back then_, he scolded himself. Now was not the time to dwell on the past, even though he had learnt much when he was the Elven-King's herald.

"However, if we can draw the orcs toward the river, as well as any goblins that might be with them, if any, then they may be easily dealt with. There is a way I have used the river near Imladris before to defend my home, and I believe I can do the same using the Forest River. We would need for them to be in the river though for it to work. Spiders though I doubt will be on the ground so they will present another issue entirely."

"Those warriors we have left are archers, Elrond," Nova replied. "We are more than used to skewering spiders with our arrows."

"And just how many archers are here?" Elrond asked.

"There were only ten in my company," Legolas replied, sighing. "Not enough to fend off all those spiders. We were sent out to try and get rid of a few when I was injured. We did not manage to do what we had planned very well at all."

"Not to worry about that, Legolas. I can hold them back, long enough for my men to get here, but it will be close." Elrond smiled. "Believe me, if it's one thing no one wants to go against, it's one of the three elven rings. They are the most powerful of the all, except for the lost ring that Sauron made so over four hundred years ago."

He had seen the advantages of having two of them being used in a battle. That knowledge would prove valuable now. He had spent enough time using Vilya that he knew all of its secrets now.

"What I need you to do, Nova, is find out where those orcs are now. If we can lure them to the river, then they will drown not long after they get there. I will ensure that." He remembered the last time he had fought using the water to his advantage, and he had quite enjoyed that. Perhaps this time, he could make the water that would consume the orcs look like a pack of wargs? That would startle the orcs indeed. But it likely wouldn't work.

Nova nodded. "I'll go now and find out what I can." He looked at his brother. "Rest and don't worry about what is going on. Everything's going to be fine."

Legolas nodded, but it was clear to Elrond that Legolas did not believe his brother for a moment. Elrond looked at the young elf. "Legolas, look at me."

"What?" Legolas asked as his brother vanished, shutting the door behind him.

"We will keep everyone safe. No orc will set foot inside this city while I am here," Elrond murmured, before he walked over and kissed Legolas gently. "I know I will be putting myself in danger by being out there to sort out the orcs, but I have seen the things Vilya can do first hand, back when the Deceiver fell at the bottom of Mount Doom. We will come out of this victorious, even if I do lose a few of my men in the process."

"I don't like that idea of you being out there in danger while I am stuck in this bed," Legolas complained.

"You may not be stuck there by then," Elrond replied.


	19. Chapter 19 - Night Before the Siege

Two days later another elf could be seen running back toward the city. Elrond groaned. That was the last of the scouts watching for the spiders.

"As soon as he is inside the walls, close the gates. Do not let anyone else leave the city unless they have my permission," he told one of the remaining archers. Now things are going to get hard, he thought. Since that scout was back, he knew that the orcs would not be long after him. Perhaps they would have one more night of peace if they were lucky.

"Yes, Lord Elrond," the archer replied.

Elrond turned away, heading to find Legolas. He'd gotten used to the idea of Legolas wanting him by now, and he'd certainly spent more time than usual talking to the young prince. Yesterday, he'd removed the stitches he'd put in Legolas' leg, since he'd finished healing from that injury.

_Will we ever have some time to spend together?_ he thought as he walked towards the palace once more. _Every time I sit down to spend some time with him, we get interrupted by some matter!_ He did not even remember Imladris to be so time consuming! He had gotten to know this place well enough. _At least my warriors from Imladris will be here soon. I will not have to fight alone._ Thinking about it for a few moments, he smiled. The warriors should arrive sometime that night.

That news made him feel pleased indeed. He needed his men, and the sooner they got here the better. Even better, he knew his sons would with them, and having the twins around would make things much easier.

Spotting someone who was in charge of guest accommodations, he let him know that his warriors should be here soon. Most would be fine down in the almost completely empty barracks, but that Erestor, Elladan, Elrohir and Iswen would likely prefer not to spend their nights in such a place. Particularly Iswen, being a woman after all and certainly not one inclined to be in such places. She was no warrior.

It was not long before he heard someone else running up behind him, and he turned around to see why the elf was in such a hurry. He had barely even left the gates behind when the feet could be heard.

"What is it?"

"A large group of elves is coming this way. They look to be from Imladris."

Elrond could not stop the grin from spreading on his face. They were here. His people were here. That was indeed something he was pleased to hear. "Well then, you might want to inform the two Princes that they have more guests. I am sure they will want to greet them. I will go on ahead."

He glanced down at what he wore. Armour. Well, it was appropriate, given the situation at hand. No one could possibly chide him for that, and he really would like to see someone try and do so. No one dared tell him what to do at times like this. It was well known he was the oldest elf here in Mirkwood at the moment.

"Yes, my Lord." The archer turned and headed away from him.

Elrond himself walked back toward the gates, telling the warriors there to open the gate and let the warriors in that were coming. He waited at the top of a set of stairs, just out of sight of the main gates himself. He was eager to see his family when they arrived, and he hoped that Arwen had heeded his wishes and stayed behind. This was no place for her.

Nova and Legolas only just managed to reach him in time before the gates opened once more and horses started to enter the massive courtyard. Elrond walked out to greet them, followed by the two young Princes. Nova seemed to be happy though, he'd been grinning when he heard the Imladris warriors were close. Elrond knew he was thinking about seeing Iswen.

"Mind on what's going on, Nova," Elrond murmured quietly. That wiped the grin off of the older prince's face. He could however understand what was going on in Nova's head. It had been a while since he had seen any of his own people.

Nova stepped forward, since he was the one who ought to greet the warriors, even though it was Elrond who had summoned them. All of the warriors had stopped now, and Elrond saw that his sons, Erestor and Iswen were in front. He frowned at the fifth person in front.

For there, sitting on a horse beside Iswen, was his daughter. _What by the Valar is Arwen doing here now? I thought I told them to make sure she stayed home!_ He knew Erestor would have seen to that. So how did she end up with them here? He would have to find out about that.

"Thank you, all of you for coming to help us in this time of need," Nova said. "I am sure you're all weary from your trip here from Imladris. We have made sure that there are places for all of you to stay while you are here."

Elrond smiled slightly, pleased with how Nova had spoken to his friends. The few archers that had been around now moved forwards to help the warriors with their horses and other things as well. Elrond himself moved toward his family, and was soon engulfed in hugs from Elladan and Elrohir.

"Adar!"

Only when they moved back again, did Arwen hug him a little wary.

Best to get that issue sorted out as soon as possible. "And what are you doing here, Arwen? I thought I told Erestor to make sure you stayed home. This is no place for you."

"I did tell her you did not want her to be here in all the trouble to come, Lord Elrond, but it was Iswen that convinced me to let her come. She wanted a friend with her for when we're all busy fighting," Erestor explained. "I was no more thrilled than you about Arwen coming."

"Yes, and you said as much," Arwen said. "I did have a little help though in convincing you."

At this the twins both looked down. Elrond did not fail to notice their reaction to his daughter's words. "Well, what is done is done," he replied. "Come on, we should all get some rest before those orcs and spiders show up. I know they aren't far so who knows when they will get here."

Nova looked at his brother. "You go get some sleep, Legolas. I'll show them where to go. You need it the most out of all of us."

Legolas gave Nova quite the sullen look.

Elrond chuckled. "Come on Legolas. I agree with your brother on this one. I know you think you've recovered, but I don't think you fully have."

It seemed that Legolas was a lot more willing to listen to him and not Nova. Legolas nodded, before walking after him out of the sight of the others.

Only once they were out of hearing range of the others, did Elrond speak again. "I will not stay tonight. I should go back to my own room in case one of my people needs me." It was something that could easily happen, though he truly hoped that it would not. That was not something he needed tonight. "I just hope that does not happen."

"You don't want them knowing, do you?" Legolas asked, looking at the ground as he walked.

"It's not that, Legolas. The twins will work it out pretty quickly, but now is not the time for me to tell them," Elrond replied. "They will know soon enough, but the eve of battle is not the time to tell them such things. They need to rest. Telling them now would only earn both of us a thousand questions, and that is most unwanted."

Legolas nodded, sighing. "I understand. You'll tell them before you leave?"

He knew when was meant by that. Before they all went home. "Yes."


	20. Chapter 20 - So It Begins

Sleep did not come easily to those who were in the Woodland Realm that night. As early as just before dawn, Elrond was awake, listening to the far off sound of wargs howling. He knew that meant that the orcs were closing in on the city here, and he started back into the house, though he was surprised to see two other elves up and about.

His sons.

"What are you two doing awake so early?" he asked, as he reached them once more. It was not like them to be awake this early. For him it was normal, particularly when it came to times like this. It was now that the warrior he had been, oh so long ago, awakened in him.

"The wargs have been keeping..." Elrohir began.

"Us awake for a while ..." Elladan added, continuing the sentence for Elrohir.

"Now," Elrohir finished. "They are close aren't they?"

"Yes. The noise from them is no trick on the wind's part," Elrond replied. "We need to be ready for them. I have a plan as to how to deal with the orcs, but I am going to be needing help for it. I believe they are after me, since I hold Vilya."

The twins' eyes widened in shock at that one. "Vilya? Why?"

Elrond thought quickly back to what he had worked out prior to that morning. "I believe it is because it is one of the rings of power. If we can draw them to the Forest River and into it, I can possibly drown a good number of them. Orcs cannot swim, but I am sure the temptation of my ring will be enough to make them want to cross the river after me."

"Provided you stay out of range of their arrows," Elladan replied.

Elrond snorted at his son's cheeky response. "I am not some unknowing elfling, Elladan. I have fought many orcs," he chided him. Orc arrows were not an issue for him. They would be easily enough avoided. "I'd like to see them even get close enough to think they could hit me. Vilya will be of great use there." He'd be able to get the ring to simply blow the arrows off course. "I will see what can be done about finding where they are."

That said, he turned and walked toward the gates. There should be someone there who could explain what was going on to him, where the orcs and spiders were. No doubt his sons would go and wake the rest of the guards, now that the sun was rising. He could feel the day warming once more.

Elrond walked out onto the street, heading down toward the city gates. The guards there had been keeping watch all night. If the wargs were close, they would know just how close. He hoped they would be able to tell him what the situation was. Unfortunately, he did not get far before he heard the snarling from the wargs and orcs himself. They were closing in on the city now.

He looked at one of the Woodland Realm elves that remained near the gates. "Sound the alarm. Tell Prince Legolas to get the archers who were with him on spider patrol to meet me here in ten minutes. I'm going to try something and I need their help should it fail." He knew Legolas would defend him should orcs come at him across the Forest River.

"What are you going to try and do?" the elf asked.

"No time to explain. Just go!" Elrond replied. There was no time if the wargs and orcs were as close as their snarls indicated. He himself headed swiftly back to his room to get his sword and armor, since he'd left that behind while walking about.

As soon as that was all on, he headed back the way he came, aware of others moving about in their rooms as well. He knew that was something that should be expected, considering the noise of the wargs and orcs. Not so surprising that they were waking up.

Getting back down to the gate, Elrond saw Legolas and the other nine archers waiting for him, though one or two looked to have only just arrived.

"So what's the plan, Lord Elrond?" Legolas asked, looking at him as he joined them after Elrond paused to have a stable-hand bring his horse out.

"We are all going to head out near the Forest River. I know it's me they are after because of something I possess. There is a clearing close to here at the river, which is big. I want all of you to hide on this side of the river. I am going to go across the river and see if I can lure the spiders to that clearing. If I'm successful you should be able to shoot them so that they end up drowning in the river."

One of the other archers grinned. "I think we can time things so that they do fall in the river, yes. So long as you get them to want to cross the river, let us deal with drowning those abominations."

_Especially with my help when it comes to making sure those arrows hit, even if they do not seem to be going to hit in the first place,_ Elrond thought. "Any more questions?" he asked, as he swung up into his horse's saddle. "The others will come out as soon as they can to help deal with the orcs and any spiders that somehow manage to get out of the water. All of you head for the clearing and hide in the trees. I'll take a longer route to there and lure in as many orcs and spiders as I can."

The river was going to be their best defense indeed. There were no more questions, so Elrond started off on his way out into the woods. He was determined to do what he needed to do, and make sure that the spiders came after him.


	21. Chapter 21 - Pest Control

Every sense was on edge as the trees closed in silently around him. Though it was not like him not to have others accompanying him when not somewhere safe, there had been a time, back in the early second age when he had been able to travel on his own. Back when he was Gil-Galad's herald.

Elrond rode resolutely in the direction of the Forest River, and had his black horse cross it much further up than where Legolas and his archers would be waiting to attack the spiders. The Peredhel listened too, trying to find any sign of warg or orc or spider nearby. He knew they would be lurking and waiting for him to show up as he should.

Then he heard it, the keen howling of a warg close at hand and smiled, stopping his horse. He was right where he wanted to be, in a small clearing where the creatures would see him.

Murmuring a few words of elvish, he had Vilya activate and cause the wind to carry his scent on the wind, waiting for the wargs and orcs to notice the smell. He knew there was no chance they would refuse a chance at him.

It took some time, but eventually out came a warg, with an orc on its back, followed by several others. Then he heard the sound of movement in the trees and glanced up to see many spiders up there, watching him.

_They've come, just like I wanted,_ he thought. Quickly he turned his horse around and the black shot back into the trees. Carefully, Elrond picked a route to where he knew where the others would be waiting for him. By now, he knew there would be others waiting hidden amongst the trees on the other side, and not just Legolas and his archers.

He glanced behind him as the black horse continued to move through the trees. They were after him alright. More than once he had to go around a bush to keep something between him and a warg.

_Only thing you're going to catch is death,_ he thought as he rode through the trees. He knew it was hard for anything to try and outsmart an elf. Even a half elf like him was hard to catch unaware. He knew that was mainly due to the many years he'd spent serving a king. _A thing I will never do again._ Helping a king though, as he was at the moment, he could do. That was voluntary, and uncommon.

The river was not far from him now, and his horse started to canter quicker toward the sound of rushing water. Catching a movement above him and slightly in front Elrond turned his horse, putting a few thick trees between his horse and the spider. Unfortunately he had to turn again quickly as doing so had put him directly in the path of a fast approaching warg. _Damn, where did you spring from?_

He sighed as at last he burst through the trees out into the clearing that was between him and the Forest River.

His horse sped up as they got to the banks, only slowing to a trot once in the water. Once they were on the opposite side, Elrond stopped him and turned to face the far side of the broad river. He was on safe ground now, the Greenwood archers were almost right above him in the trees not far from him.

He watched as the wargs seemed to halt on the other side of the river, not seeming to want to enter the water. Overhead, he could spot the spiders eyeing him from trees close to the far bank of the forest. The orcs were snarling at him, as were the wargs. None seemed interested in coming after him through the water.

"If you want my ring, come and claim it!" he called across the river, drawing his sword. He let Vilya make itself visible on his finger, which happened to be on the hand holding his sword.

To the orc eyes, he was alone, and he hoped the archers were remaining hidden. He was acutely aware that his sons were not far behind him with the rest of the Imladris elves. For the moment he had to remain seeming to be alone.

An orc snarled and its warg leapt forward into the water, as spiders shot out of the trees above down toward Elrond. Only for the spiders to be speared by arrows shot out of hidden bows. Elrond gave a mocking grin to the orcs and wargs making their way across the river, some of them being crushed under the weight of falling spiders. This was a battle indeed for them to even get near him.

Elrond backed his horse up into a gap he knew was between Elladan and Elrohir's horses. The orcs were slowly starting to climb up onto the bank now, though many were being crushed by drowning spiders.

"Khila amin!"

Elrond's horse cantered out, followed by the majority of Imladris' army. Soon, black streaks of orc blood flew through the air as the elves of Imladris started to fight back against them, Elrond leading them into the battle.

All too soon he was aware of Legolas down on the ground as well, and he had run out of arrows, but he was hacking at spider's legs, breaking them as he did. Elrond joined him, leaning over in his saddle to slash at one spider's narrow middle, the slash cutting the foul creature in half.

Another warg then met its end from his sword going up though its mouth into its brain. This was what he had missed for so long. Fighting made him feel more alive than he had for a very long time. That was something that pleased him considerably as he continued to fight, occasionally blasting spiders into the air with Vilya's power.

**Translation**

Khila amin - follow me


	22. Chapter 22 - Fall of a Friend and Hero

**Chapter 22 – The Fall of a Hero and Friend**

A spray of black blood shot through the air as yet another orc lost its head to Elrond's blade. Even as the field was starting to clear up, aside from the corpses, more orcs came charging out at the large number of elves fighting on the other side of the river.

Elrond was aware as he fought that Erestor was beside him, and that it was Elladan who kept sending arrows past him. _Now is not the time to scold Elladan for that,_ he thought. Once the threat was gone he could do so. But now he was more focused on severing orc heads from necks. That was all he could do.

The fighting grew on, and a few elves had died against these orcs. _Who trained these brutes? _ They were stronger than the average orc indeed.

One of the orcs tried running at him, but he simply lowered his sword so that instead of being able to attack him, it got impaled on it. Elrond pulled his sword free and turned his attention toward the next orc coming for him. It felt good, in a way, to be fighting once more, and he had not realised how much he had missed being a part of something like this. Despite the many centuries since the Last Alliance, he was just as strong as ever.

Just like before, they don't know when to quit, he thought. At some point he lost Erestor in the fight, but he knew his advisor would be fine. Soon he found himself fighting beside Rycanlar, who had been one of the few survivors of the Last Alliance from Imladris, beside himself and Glorfindel.

Rycanlar seemed to fight as well as any other warrior Elrond had seen, with the same quiet fury that Elrond himself had, and the twins too. _I wonder what the orcs did to him?_ Elrond could not help but wonder for a few moments.

It was then he slipped on someone's body, and hit the ground quite hard. The wind was driven out of his lungs, and he coughed, rolling onto his back. Quickly he had to raise his sword, since an orc had seen him slip over and was striking down at him with its weapon.

"I think not!" Elrond blocked the blade, but being on the ground he could not do much more, since the orc was keeping its body out of striking distance. He grimaced as he continued to block. If another came at him, he would have his hands full, since all his concentration was on blocking that scimitar.

Then Rycanlar was there again and the lifeless body of the beheaded orc toppled on top of Elrond. Elrond grimaced, and heaved the orc off himself, while Rycanlar kept any other orcs away from him. Now there was orc blood all over him from the dead orc, but there had already been some streaks of it on him from others he had killed, and from being hit by it when others killed orcs around him.

He turned to thank Rycanlar, only to see one of the orc's kick his friend, Elrond heard the unmistakable crack of a bone breaking, in the back of the knees before hitting him in the back of the head with its weapon.

"No!" Elrond rushed over there, quickly killing that orc before catching his friend. The younger elf was shaking in fright, and there was unhidden pain in the grey eyes. "Rycanlar!" There was utter horror in Elrond's eyes as he looked at his friend who was held up only by his arms. "Don't die.."

"Elrond? I... can't..." Rycanlar managed, though he sounded chocked up. "Tell Sylenia... I..." He seemed to struggle for breath for a few moments, only seeming to get weaker. Elrond knew there was nothing he could do at all. With what seemed to be enormous effort, Rycanlar seemed to steady his voice for only a few moments. "Tell her... I love her, and that I will wait for her... Please..."

"I will." Elrond hugged his friend close, murmuring to him softly in Sindarin, not caring what was going on around him for a few moments. Rycanlar had been one of the few remaining heroes from the Last Alliance. When his friends' body went cold in his arms, Elrond knew his friend was gone. His fea would be walking straight into Mandos' Halls now, never to be seen again.

Carefully he put him down on the ground, and closed the staring lifeless eyes. "Goodbye, mellon-nin," he murmured, before turning his attention back to the battle at hand. Now he had even more reason to kill these monsters.

It was not much longer before he heard a horn ring out that he had been hoping for. Almost everyone stilled, orc and elf alike at the sound, and Elrond turned to look at the ridge above him. There, sitting, one on a white horse, the other on an elk, were two golden haired elves.

_Glorfindel! Thranduil! _ It was a relief to see them both back here, and a moment later more elves came following them down into the fight. The elk charged, horns down at the orcs, knocking them down as it moved, Thranduil fighting off any that dared to try and flank him.

Elrond started to fight again, knowing that now that they have more of the Woodland Realm's elves back with them to fight, this would not last much longer before the orcs fled. Indeed, no more were coming out of the woods to fight. That was something of a relief. The fighting was almost over.

He knew he would remain until the end, which was something he would not allow to be otherwise. To fight was a thing he knew how to do, just as well as he did when it came to healing matters. His sword continued to kill orcs, though he never strayed far from Rycanlar's body, being unable to leave it alone to be trampled by the orcs.

When the last orc was down, he found his sons coming to him straight away.


End file.
